Aprender, por definición de una serpiente
by Symbelmine
Summary: [Para Ita] Antigua e le presentó como ese paraíso de erudición donde siempre debió haber estado, con el único problema de que carecía de cierta parte anatómica que pudiese abrirle las puertas del lugar.


Participa en el **Reto Especial de Navidad: ¡Seamos Generosos! del foro Alas Negras, Palabras, Negras.**

Hola, **Ita** :D Mira este regalo va echo con mucho amor, dedicación y estudio. Sí, nunca mee hicieron más falta los enlaces de la wikia para aprender cosas de un personaje LOL Ya sabes que para mi eres una chica muy dulce y que tus miles de drabbles me derriten, aí que esto es light y no tiene ni una de las malas palabras que siempre uso. (Como le dije a Mile, no le prestes atención al título, es parte de las cosas que no funcionan bien en mi cabeza).

* * *

_Todo pertenece a George R. R. Martin, yo solo escribo regalos de navidad. __(Aunque la navidad y los reyes ya pasaron hace mucho y yo siga aquí porque debo regalos xD)_

* * *

Pocas veces en su vida había visto a su madre, de vez en cuando la encontraba en los puertos de Dorne o en alguna parte cercana del Mar Estrecho, pero aprendió con rapidez el oficio que ésta llevaba a cabo. Manejar una embarcación no era tarea sencilla y Sarella lo supo con golpes, magulladuras y muchas horas de desvelos en el timón.

Tenía doce cuando lo consiguió por primera vez, trece cuando decidió que quería su propia nave. Catorce cuando su padre y su tío accedieron a entregársela. Una embarcación pequeña, con una sola vela y que podía camuflarse muy bien entre la negrura de la noche, igual que ella. También fue por ese tiempo en que sus hermanas mayores le empezaron a pedir un poco de mesura para con sus actos. ¡Y se suponía que eran las Serpientes de Arena! Cada una a su manera había ido en contra de la tradición de muchas formas, aunque al parecer era ella quien más allá iba con sus travesuras.

—Te metes de más donde no te llaman —decía Obara, a punto de reír cuando escuchaba las ultimas travesuras de su hermana.

—Solo trato de aprender.

Aprender. ¿Qué le era imposible en el mundo si aprendía cómo hacerlo?

Era precisamente Obara quien le había ayudado a practicar la lanza, hasta hacerse tan buena como cualquier dorniense que ha asistido a mil guerras. Nymeria le animó a usar los cuchillos y a saber actuar para despistar a sus oponentes y las pociones de Tyene siempre eran una herramienta más en torno a sus armas. Lo habían sido por mucho, muchísimo tiempo.

Al final necesitó de algo más que todas sus astucias y las aprendidas de sus hermanas para lograr aquello que le obsesionaba, ese lugar extraño y atrayente que le estaba vedado por ser mujer.

Había empezado con la historia de su padre de cómo había estado en la Ciudadela un par de años esperando ser Maestre, de las cosas extrañas que se comentaban en los callejones pequeños y oscuros donde pululaba el comercio de sustancias raras y amuletos extraños. Antigua se le presentó como ese paraíso de erudición donde siempre debió haber estado, con el único problema de que carecía de cierta parte anatómica que pudiese abrirle las puertas del lugar.

—Como mujer, mujer no es que te veas —Sí, esa era Nymeria siendo sarcástica y sonriendo inocentemente para acentuar su belleza.

—Es que ella es exótica, no una cualquiera —Y ese fue el campanazo de Tyene mientras se trenzaba el cabello en las terrazas.

Obara las miró a ambas con socarronería, cambiando peso de su cuerpo de un pie al otro, seguía recostada contra la puerta como si impidiese que una turba furiosa entrara al cuarto.

—Lo que te hace falta es cortarte el cabello.

Las dos voltearos a ver a su hermana mayor y luego a la menor. El cabello de Sarella caía casi hasta su cintura en unos hermosos bucles negros, perfectos, brillosos y bien cuidados. La ropa la hacía ver masculina, es verdad, pero esa mata de pelo suavizaba demasiado sus rasgos.

—Adiós lindo cabello, hola hermano nuevo —Las palabras de Tyene fueron algo bueno, un recuerdo que guardarían las cuatro para futuras charlas académicas.

Las carcajadas nos sobraron mientras uno a uno caían los mechones y la tres experimentaban peinados extraños con lo poco que quedaba sobre la cabeza de Sarella.

…

_Nunca escribes. Nos preocupa. _

_Lo que nos has contado sobre el viejo en el Muro nos da mala espinas, solo tú pudiste haber caído en ese nido de ratas. Me da miedo lo que puedas estar aprendiendo. La señorita "yo soy la mayor" dice que estás apuntando alto y debes ser cautelosa, pero por cómo van las cosas aquí no debes moverte. Y la "septa" envía sus saludos. _

_Escribe pronto y no metas la nariz donde no te llaman. _

_Atentamente. La más sensual de tus hermanas._

La carta llevada por el joven gourmet en el barco de su madre fue ocultada hábilmente para proceder a destruirla donde nadie la observase. Estaba a punto de descubrir algo grandioso y no podía darse el lujo de aclamar detalles antes de tiempo.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Noticias de tu madre?

—No, Pate. Un viejo amigo mío que ha pasado aquí a saludarme.


End file.
